


Angelus Borealis

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Angel Castiel, Angst be gone!!!, Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Comfort, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Fluff, I wish I could describe better with tags, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking some time off in Alaska with his brother, Dean spends his nights looking at the Northern Lights. Never would he imagine that they’re looking back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Oh… this story was so pretty in my head… I mean, visually! I can only hope what I saw in my mind would have been as nicely conveyed.
> 
> This being said, in the midst of writing in, I stumbled upon a magnificent artwork on Tumblr. It was as if the artist had seen what resided in my mind (which I highly doubt…). Anyway, I had to contact them and ask for their permission to use their work of art as an accompanying piece to my story.
> 
> Luckily enough, [Fen](http://fennecas.tumblr.com) was gracious enough to permit that I use the image. Please don’t hesitate to visit their Tumblr and gush about their work… it’s oh so gorgeous! (go on, click on their name, or even the image below, it’ll take you to there) <3
> 
> As for me, if you ever want to chat, or say hey, here’s my own [Tumblr](http://marmeladyorange.tumblr.com)

 

[ ](http://fennecas.tumblr.com/post/136925595027/since-i-had-a-little-extra-time-tonight-i-thought)

 

 

Even though he had seen them many times before, Dean couldn’t help but be in awe of the spectacle of lights in the sky. He had a fleeting thought about going back inside to wake his brother so they could watch them together. Except he knew Sam would want to kick his ass if he tried that shit again.

So he stayed where he sat and enjoyed the show, huddled in a thick wool blanket and sipping whiskey from his flask. Honestly, he would have preferred to be sleeping but as usual, dreamland evaded him. He had stopped wondering long ago why he couldn’t sleep much but had still hoped spending some time at Bobby’s cabin in Alaska would have helped.

If he were to believe his brother, Dean suffered from PTSD and wouldn’t be able to sleep right until he saw someone about it. But Sam was wrong; Dean had seen some of the other guys that ended up with legit PTSD and there was no way he had anything in common with those sorry sons of bitches.

“You should get a dog,” Sam had then said, apparently forgetting that he was the one with the dog fetish. Still, Dean had considered it, if only for a second; it did sound a lot more fun than talking about his time in the Middle East with some dude holding a notepad. 

But right now, sitting on the porch under the Northern Lights seemed to make everything else unimportant. He looked on as the green and yellow ribbons danced in the midnight sky.

For some reason, the phenomenon reminded him of his mother. He kind of hoped she too could admire the lights from her little cloud in heaven.

“Hey, mom,” Dean said out loud, right when a pinkish stripe swirled around, making the young man smile despite the heaviness in his heart. “I wish you could be here with us. I miss you so much.”

Again, the lights moved in some peculiar fashion. Dean shivered at the sight. “Mom?” he asked, the question ending in a low chuckle. “Get a grip, Winchester!” he scolded himself, although intrigued by the irregular movements in the sky.

Not to say that nine consecutive nights with his gaze upward had made him an expert, but he knew something different was happening. Different, but he had no way of knowing if it was irregular or not. So he watched as the lights shimmered, appearing as to be converging to a single point far behind the mountains.

Again, Dean thought about getting Sam but he couldn’t pry his eyes away as the sky liquified into the earth. Soon, the night shone with some sort of colorful twister, the tip now coming through the trees and hitting the lake. Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the water splash as the lights touched it.

“What the hell…” he muttered, the hair on his neck standing up. He knew this wasn’t normal yet Dean stayed seated as the luminous cone rushed toward the cabin. If his time had come, he’d make sure to be looking Death in the eye as it claimed him.

The lights slowed down a bit when they hit the shore. The cabin, even with a nice view of the lake, still sat a bit removed. So whatever happened next could have been a trick of light, or a plain hallucination. 

It had to be.

When he noticed the shadow, Dean couldn’t say for sure that it hadn’t been there before the beam hit the sand. But now he could clearly see the shape forming at the tip. As the luminous swirl climbed up the slope, the dark figure took form and color. And as it did, the Northern Lights seemed to disappear into a whirlwind, like a bath draining water.

The closer it got, the more the shadow looked human shaped.

“Mom?” Dean breathed, unbelieving. Yeah, the thing looked like it had limbs and a head, but his mom had been dead for years now. So what if the lights looked like they reacted when he called out to her.

The shadow disappeared behind the ridge for a while, but Dean could still follow how it moved as the lights were sucked into the ground. Until the night became dark again. Or as dark as it could be with its pale moon and myriad of stars. 

Dean only then noticed that the surrounding woods were eerily quiet. Usually, he could hear the owls, the bats, or even the wolves. But at this moment, nothing of the sort broke the silence. It had to mean something.

Then he heard a faint but unmistakable noise; somebody was walking toward the cabin, the leaves and pine needles crackling under their weight. This time, Dean stood up, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. He grabbed the shotgun leaning next to the door and waited, aiming at the sound.

He hoped he wouldn’t have to kill whatever was coming. Bobby had been real specific about that, saying that killing animals, even bears, couldn’t always be justifiable. Hell, even killing a human would be easier to explain than shooting a grizzly.

But it was a man – a naked man – that appeared at the edge of the slope, not a bear.

“Are you okay?” Dean yelled, keeping his aim on the man. “Where are your clothes?”

The man stopped walking but didn’t answer. He kept still with his arms on each side and his head slightly tilted.

“Dude! You speak English at all?”

As sole answer, the man gave Dean a smile and started walking again.

“Stop, or I’ll shoot!” Dean warned him, hoping the guy would believe him. Which he evidently did not as he kept coming forward. He may have been nice looking – okay, he was kinda hot – but it didn’t mean Dean wouldn’t decide to fill him with lead.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, keeping the gun drawn forward as he grabbed the blanket with a single hand to toss it on the ground. “At least cover yourself, would you?”

The man finally stopped, bending down to take the blanket. He draped it over his shoulders and looked up at Dean still aiming at him.

“Thank you, Dean Winchester,” the man said, his voice weirdly low and gravelly.

“How do you know my name?” Dean asked as he walked down the stairs. “Who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Castiel.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Indeed, you don’t,” the man confirmed, still with a soft smile on his lips. He took a couple of steps forward, right until his chest met the barrel of Dean’s shotgun. “But I know you. I’ve been observing you for many nights now. As you did me.”

“Like I said, I’ve never seen you before. And maybe you shouldn’t tell an armed guy that you’ve been perving on him. Who knows how he might react.”

Dean knew how he normally should have reacted, but somehow he couldn’t find the will to even try and scare the weirdo away. He couldn’t object either when Castiel pushed the gun so it’d aim at the ground.

“You don’t need this, Dean Winchester. I’m not here to harm you.”

“Whatcha doin’ here, then? And naked? Maybe I should call the cops, huh?”

“I only wished to see you, and talk to you. You just seem so… so sad.”

“And talking doesn’t require pants in these parts? Just get the hell away from here.”

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel murmured as he came closer, “look into my eyes and see that you know me.”

And hell if Dean didn’t do as the man asked, his eyes catching onto Castiel’s. At first glance, they were just eyes, like countless others he’d seen before. Nothing special. Blue.

“What do you– ”

Castiel pressed a finger against Dean’s lips. “Shhhh. Just look.”

And as he said that, Castiel’s eyes started to change. They were still blue, but darker. As dark as the sky overhead. And in the blue floated littles specs of silver, mirroring the stars above.

On its own, Dean’s body moved closer to Castiel’s. He needed to see more.

He looked into Castiel’s eyes for a long time, to a point where he kind of forgot what he was looking at. And when swirls of pink and green appeared, it felt like watching the Northern Lights again.

“The sky… I see the sky,” he croaked, taking another step further.

“What else do you see?” Castiel asked, his breath hot on Dean’s lips.

Again with that voice. A contrast to the magnificence Dean could see in the man’s eyes, yet just as complementing. Goosebumps peppered all over Dean’s skin and then he knew.

“I see… I see love… I think…”

“I’m glad that you do, Dean Winchester. I was afraid you wouldn’t recognize it,” Castiel praised Dean before pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. As he did so, his eyes never closed so Dean could get lost in his firmament.

It took Sam’s voice to break the spell.

“Dean? Did you spend the night here?”

Blinking, Dean looked around to find that somehow morning had come and that he stood alone at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Where’s Castiel? The naked dude!” he specified when his brother gave him a confused look.

“You must have been dreaming, man. No naked dude, just you.” Sam tried to hide a smirk, without much success. “Huh… wanna talk about why you’re dreaming of naked men?”

“Shut up, I wasn’t dreaming… the guy was right there,” Dean said, pointing to the blanket on the ground. “Gave him the blanket.”

“So what, now he’s running around in the woods buck naked? Doesn’t make much sense.”

But Dean wasn’t listening to his brother anymore. He walked over to the ridge to try and find traces of the man. “Castiel!” he yelled, the only response in the echo bouncing off the lake. “We gotta find him, Sam. He’s gonna die out there.”

Carefully, Sam approached his brother, holding the blanket. “Yeah… all right… but first, wanna come inside? Maybe have some coffee. Then we’ll call the authorities so they can look for your friend.”

Defeated, Dean let Sam drape him in the blanket and steer him away. “He’s not my friend… he’s… I don’t know what he is.”

“All right… let’s worry about that over breakfast.”

Dean nodded then hid his face in the blanket to take a deep breath. His heart quickened as his lungs filled with what smelled like pure ozone. Not that he knew that ozone had a specific smell but the aroma lingering in the wool reminded him of the bedsheets his mom would hang outside to dry. She had been the one to say it made everything smell like ozone.

The inside of the cabin felt warm, thanks to the woodstove. Still, Dean kept the blanket on, not ready to let go of the only proof of Castiel’s existence.

“Want some french toast?” Sam asked as he put a mug full of coffee in front of his brother.

Dean took the mug with both hands and shook his head. “I wanna go look for Castiel. He’s out there, probably freezing to death.”

“First, we eat some. Then we can go and look for your naked guy.”

“I’ll eat if you stop looking at me like that. I’m not crazy.”

Sam forced a smile onto his lips. “I never said you were. Now let me fire up that breakfast.”

> • <

Sam tried to stay up that night, if only to make sure his brother wouldn’t go and get lost in the woods trying to find the guy. A little after midnight, he decided he’d had enough.

“I’m calling it a night. You comin’?” Sam asked, hoping Dean would follow.

“Gonna stay a little bit more. Maybe the sky will clear up.”

With a sigh, Sam looked up. For the first time since their arrival, clouds were blocking the view of the moon and stars, same for the Northern Lights.

“Yeah, well… we gotta ride back to Fairbanks tomorrow. We can’t miss our flight back.”

“No, we certainly don’t wanna miss that! I just… I’ll be in soon, I swear.”

“No wandering off in the woods?”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes but didn’t answer, instead just shooing his brother away. “See you tomorrow, mom!” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the distance.

As if they had been waiting for Sam to go in, the clouds started to dissipate the moment the door closed on him. And as they did, the moon, the stars, and the Northern Lights appeared, helping Dean breathe a lot easier.

It didn’t take long for the lights to start moving like they had the night before. And once more, they poured onto the earth to roam toward the cabin. When Castiel appeared – still naked – Dean didn’t bother with the shotgun as he trotted to him with a bundle of fabric in his arms.

“What happened? We looked for you all day,” he said, unfolding a tan trench coat he had found in the cabin. He helped Castiel put it on. “Your skin is freezing, dude. How are you not dead?”

“Cold doesn’t bother me.”

“No, I get that. Still, you should keep the coat… you know, for keeping your private parts private.”

“Thank you, Dean Winchester. It appears that I don’t understand the human ways as much as I thought.”

Castiel took a couple of steps forward, until his chest brushed against Dean’s. “Would you like to look into my eyes again?” he said under his breath, making Dean gulp.

“Huh… that’s kinda weird,” he sputtered even though he didn’t think to fight it. Just like before, Dean found the starry night looking back at him.

“What are you?” he asked, wondering if he could make a wish over the falling star he noticed in Castiel’s left iris.

Chills crawled up Dean’s spine when Castiel stroke his cheek. “Is it important?”

“I guess not,” Dean answered, anchoring himself onto Castiel’s hips. “But I’d still like to know. Are you some kind of alien?”

Castiel’s soft laugh felt like a warm summer rain. “No… not in the way you mean it anyway. But I haven’t walked the earth in a very long time.”

“Dude, enough with the cryptic, all right? I gotta know.”

“Keep looking into my eyes, Dean Winchester, and then you’ll see.”

Without a word, Dean let himself be enraptured by the swirls of green, purple, and pink. The longer he looked the fuller his heart felt, and he couldn’t understand why.

“I don’t see it.”

“Patience, Dean Winchester.”

This time, when Castiel’s lips brushed his, Dean closed his eyes, ready to lose himself in the otherworldly warmth. As soon as Dean dipped his tongue between Castiel’s lips, the stars burst back behind his eyelids. He felt surrounded by them, as if he somehow had been flung into space. Which reminded him of his fear of flying.

Suddenly, there were too many sensations and emotions to handle. Dean pushed himself back with enough force that he landed on his ass.

“Stay back!” he warned the man who didn’t listen and dropped to his knees next to him. “I fucking mean it!”

“Did you see? You saw who I am and this is what scares you?”

“I didn’t see nothin’ and I’m not scared, all right? I’m just… this is just too weird, man.”

“Unless you are ready to accept the truth, it will elude you. Although it may help you to know that I am no man.”

“Saw your junk, you look like a dude to me.”

“My true aspect would certainly render you blind, or crazy. Most probably both, actually.” Castiel moved to sit next to Dean, their shoulders lined up together. They stayed silent a little while, their eyes on the horizon, Dean glancing at the other man from time to time.

“So you’re not gonna tell me?” Dean eventually said. “Look, I don’t care if you’re a little crazy in the head… whatever you believe you are, I’ll go with it, all right? Life’s too short and anyway, it’s not like we’ll see each other again.”

“Why is that?”

“Vacation’s over. We’re going back home tomorrow.”

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel’s head drop a bit as he sighed. “Can I tell you my story then?”

“Depends… you gonna disappear when the sun gets up again?”

“Let me tell you who I am, and then we’ll see if you’ll want me to stay.” Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s but kept his eyes forward. “Only because of your prayers to your mother am I thinking that you will accept my words for the truth.”

“How do you–”

“Please listen, Dean Winchester. What you’ve been seeing in the sky, that was me. Well, some version of me anyway. I’m an angel of the Lord, and I have spent the last thousand years guarding the Earth. The lights you see, they’re nothing but celestial waves bouncing off my true form. What you call Aurora Borealis can be seen all over the world because we are many.”

“Wow… that’s… that’s something else.” Dean cleared his throat, suddenly worried the guy truly was insane. “Where d’you get that body then?”

“You don’t believe me.” Surprisingly enough, Castiel didn’t sound the least bit offended. “I expected that. Angels aren’t supposed to show themselves.”

“Then why did you?” Dean couldn’t help but ask, wondering how deep the guy would try to take his delusions.

“Told you, you were sad.”

“Pretty sure I’m not the only gloomy guy around here. Why me?”

This time, Castiel turned to look at the other man. “I wish I could explain it, but I can’t. All I know is that your soul radiates brighter than any other I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t look away… and then you prayed to your mother.” A soft smile appeared on the angel’s face. “I think you should know your mother isn’t sitting on a cloud. That’s not how Heaven works.”

Dean gulped, pretty sure he hadn’t said anything about his mother being on a cloud out loud. But it was a generalized notion after all.

“Tell me, Dean, how do you explain the things you saw in my eyes?”

“Drugs?”

“Did you take drugs?”

Frowning, Dean shook his head. “I could have been drunk though.”

Castiel gently turned Dean’s face to lock their eyes together. “Are you drunk now?”

Dean shook his head, his mouth going dry as he got lost in the angel’s gaze once more. He could see it all; the constellations, nebulas, asteroids, and even some planets, all swirling around in the dark blue orbs.

“How can this be?” Dean sputtered, his heart racing.

“No one really knows. It just is.”

Dean almost whined when Castiel turned away to look back at the horizon. Suddenly feeling cold, he snaked an arm around the angel’s shoulders to press their bodies together. He glanced to the side to see Castiel smiling.

“It’s cold,” Dean said, feeling the need to explain himself.

But Castiel didn’t comment and just pressed his body closer to Dean’s with a contented sigh.

“I wish I’d met you days ago,” Dean said in a low voice, stroking Castiel’s shoulder with his thumb. “We haven’t said much to each other, but I feel like we’re connected somehow. I haven’t been this much at peace since… feels like forever actually.”

“I may have been soothing you through my touch, keeping the terrors away.”

“I see… And what about tomorrow, or the day after that? Will the nightmares come back?”

“Dean, you have to understand… angels are not to mingle with humans. I’m defying every written laws only by sitting here with you.”

Goosebumps erupted all over Dean’s skin. “I’m gonna miss ya…” he said, turning his head to find Castiel looking at him. “If you’re ever floating over Kansas, just come and see me, all right?”

Castiel’s only response came as a wide smile and a nod. “I’ll see what I can do,” he breathed before catching Dean’s lips with his.

And as he did, Dean could feel all his fears and worries fade away. Even the memories of his time at the front seemed to be letting go of his soul.

 

~ • ~

 

“Dean! Wake up!” Sam said, shaking his brother awake. “You spent the night out again. You really wanna get sick, don’t you?”

“Lea’ me ‘lone,” Dean growled, his throat suspiciously scratchy. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the morning sun. “Cas?” he asked, batting his brother’s hands off of him.

“What? There are no cats.”

What Dean said next, Sam didn’t get either even though it sounded a lot like one of Bobby’s favorite expletives: Idjit! 

“All right, on your feet. You’re going to take a shower, have breakfast, and then we’re leaving.”

“I don’t wanna go,” Dean said in a pout even though he did as his brother asked. “I’ll take a shower ‘cause I stink, and I’ll eat ‘cause I’m hungry, but I’m not leaving.”

“All right. Come on, now.”

The brothers walked back to the cabin, careful not to slip on the frozen dew. Inside, Sam had already packed most of their stuff and brought it near the door. Dean frowned at the sight.

“Sam, I’d like to keep the coffee maker and some other shit. Bobby certainly didn’t keep his place well furnished.”

“Dean, you can’t stay here, you know that. It’s not fit for winter.”

“Of course it is. There’s a wood stove, plenty of firewood and blankets, and not a single hole in the walls. I’ll be fine.”

“May I remind you that the car’s a rental? You can’t keep it. Then what are you gonna do?”

“I’ll manage. Pretty sure I can find a cheap junker in town. I may not stay very long but… I gotta do this, all right?”

Sam sat at the table while his brother went in the bathroom. “We’re not done talking about this,” he called, getting a middle finger as sole response. “Real mature, Dean!”

Racking his brain to try and find every possible reason to convince Dean of leaving with him, Sam almost missed the knock on the door. Startled, he walked to the window, grabbing the shotgun on his way. He couldn’t see much of the porch but there indeed was someone waiting for him to open.

“Who’s this?” Sam asked, wondering how they could have gotten all the way to the cabin on foot. “What do you want?”

“Hello, Sam Winchester. My name is Castiel, I’m a friend of your brother’s.”

Sam swallowed loudly. So maybe Dean didn’t create himself an imaginary friend after all. He opened the door to find a shivering man wearing a single trench coat and  barefoot. Sam cringed when he noticed how scratched and blue the man’s feet were.

“So you do exist…” Sam said, still unsure about inviting the stranger in.

The brown haired man sent him a pleading gaze. “Indeed, I do. May I come in? Your home feels warm.”

“What do you want from him?”

“I’m not sure. I only know that the thought of him going away has been making me… uneasy. Sad.”

Sam moved back, motioning for Castiel to come in. “Yeah, well… he says he wants to stay. I’m trying to convince him it’s a bad idea. Care to help with that?”

The angel walked in, the lapels of his coat opening to reveal his nakedness. “I actually wanted to ask if I could follow him.”

Before Sam could agree or disagree, his brother ran past him to fall into the angel’s arms.

“Cas! How come you’re here… What the hell, you’re trembling.”

“I’m quite cold, Dean.”

“I thought cold didn’t bother you.”

When their eyes met, Dean noticed how ordinary Castiel’s had become. They were still blue but he could find no trace of the universe in them. “What happened to you?”

“My brethren gave me a ultimatum. I had to stop coming to you or else I’d be cast out of Heaven.”

They both ignored Sam’s sharp intake of breath. Dean cupped Castiel’s face in his hands, a frown on his face.

“Cas, you can’t do this… not for me.”

“I can, and I did. Please say that you want me.”

“Yeah, you know I do but… what are you now?”

Castiel smiled, leaning his forehead on Dean’s. “I’m a man, just like you. I should have been born to a human mother but I begged to keep this form instead. So I could be with you.”

This time, when Sam cleared his throat, both man looked up at him. “Dean, you’re not buying this shit, are you?”

“If you had seen the things I saw, Sammy, you wouldn’t doubt a single word coming out of his mouth. Aren’t you supposed to believe in this stuff anyway?”

“To some extent, yeah, but this is too– ”

“Sam Winchester. I wish I still had the means to prove how truthful I am. Now that I am powerless, I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to believe your brother, if not me.”

Dean let Castiel go to turn to his brother. “Sammy, I know this is weird but I swear, he’s telling the truth.” He made sure to grab the angel’s hand in his before continuing. “And even if he wasn’t… I love him, man. I’ve never felt like this.”

“You just met him, Dean. You’re not even gay!” Sam said, somewhat pleading. “You sound like you’re under some kind of spell or something.”

“You would rather believe in a magic spell than accept that I’m an angel?” Dean marvelled at Castiel’s amused quirk of his lips.

“No… what I mean is… he’s fragile, all right? It would probably be easy to–”

“You know I’m standing right here, huh?” Dean said, trying to keep his composure. “Frankly, I don’t really mind what you say. He’s coming back home with us.”

Defeated, Sam turned to the angel. “So… you got money? Can you pay for your own trip?”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Dean intervened. “Where the hell do you think he’d be keeping his wallet?”

If Dean laughed at his own joke, Castiel only looked confused. “Look, Sammy… I know you think war made me sick in the head or something, and maybe it has. But when he’s with me, my mind is clearer. And about the gay thing, well… who the fuck cares, right? Does it bother you that much?”

Sam’s eyes bugged out of skull. “No, of course not,” he stuttered, a reddish hue on his cheeks. “I just never thought that you…”

With a shrug and modest smile, Dean let go of Castiel’s hand to take his brother in his arms. “It’ll all work out,” he said in his little brother’s ear before letting him go and turning back to Castiel. “Follow me, we’ll find you some clothes.”

 

~ • ~

 

“Do you miss it?”

Castiel smiled as he kept his eyes on the phenomenon upward. “Sometimes I do, I won’t lie to you. But then I remember why I’m not an angel anymore.”

Dean chuckled, both pleased and embarrassed. He readjusted the blanket over their shoulders and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before turning his attention back to the sky.

“Can you tell who they are?” he asked, pointing at the Northern Lights.

“I can only guess as those are mere reflections of my siblings. Still, I would think that those we see tonight are Anael’s.”

The colorful ribbons fluttered a bit at Castiel’s affirmation, making him smile. “Hello, Anael,” he called, which resulted in a new bristle in the lights.

The men stayed a little bit longer, their gazes lost in the starry night.

“I love you,” Dean eventually said, his breath hot on Castiel temple. “What do you say we take this party inside?” he added, making Castiel give him an enthusiastic nod.

“I think celebrating anniversaries is one of the things I like most about being human. Before, time didn’t mean a thing to me.”

“That’s because you were forever. Can’t believe it’s been a year since you turned your back on eternity.”

With a broad smile, Castiel took Dean’s hand to lead him inside the cabin. 

“And I would do it all over again, my beloved,” he promised under the celebrations of the Northern Lights.

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further, let me just say this one thing: I KNOW that PTSD, or any mental illness, don’t go away this way nor this easily… Please keep in mind that this is a magical story, written to be full of comfort and happiness, and, well… As an angel, Cas can do whatever he pleases. I am not trying to diminish the phenomenon… Also, well… there’s no PROOF Dean even is PTSD… it’s merely suggested… So, that’s just me writing some unrealistic fluff.
> 
> As you may imagine, I do not own a single character of this piece. I don’t own Alaska either. Or the sky… just thought I’d make things clear! :-D
> 
> I hope you liked it and please, don’t hesitate to share your thoughts. xx
> 
> Until next time! xx


End file.
